


French Mistake Take 2

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Danneel (mentioned), Dean an actor, Destiel if you blink you will miss it., Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Humour, Hurt, Jared (mentioned), Jensen (mentioned), Reader helps Dean and Sam, Reader hurts Sam, Sam an actor, Violence, love potion, multiple deaths of unknown characters, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This story is about how Dean and Sam were sent to the Universe where they were actors. I've put a bit of a twist on the story. There multiple deaths on set and Dean and Sam investigate. These also a love potion used and the person used on is in love with someone else.





	French Mistake Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on the French Mistake I have changed most of the story and added a twist. I wanted to change the story so that Dean and Sam are hunting evil. I wrote this as a bit of fun and I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote this for a Tumblr challenge my prompt was the French Mistake and "“Can I ask you one question? What do you think about ghosts?” 
> 
> Warnings: check warnings above.
> 
> Beta-ed by one-more-spn-fan-girl on Tumblr.
> 
> All comments greatly appreciated.

Dean and I had been joking around for weeks ever since they arrived. Dean had a easy way about him like he smiles a lot more and he and Sam are happy. Like they had a weight lifted from their shoulders.

I watched them trying to act it was funny at first how they goof they lines or not know where to stand. It explained a lot when I found out who they were I offer to run lines to help them. Even though they sucked at acting, it wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

I didn’t believe them at first but then I picked up on things they were doing. Like I saw that Dean and Sam were a lot closer than Jensen and Jared. But no one would have noticed if they weren’t truly looking. It was the little things to begin with. How they kept calling each other Dean and Sammy. So I watched them silently and when Misha came over they both called him Cas.

Misha laughs and makes a joke as Dean turns and said, “What kind of name is Misha and Jensen. Not to mention Padaleski?”

Sam answered, “I’m sure it’s “Lecki?”

“What?”

“It’s Jared Padalecki.”

“No one cares Sam.” Sam gives Dean his famous bitch face.

That was over two weeks ago then and I have noticed other things as well, over those two weeks. Jensen and Jared both seem weird out by the cameras on the set and the not being able to act as well.

I saw Jensen crying over the multiple Impalas and he said, “What have they done to you Baby.” Like he really love the car. Jared seemed to be on guard all the time as if something was going to happen. I noticed they both were carrying guns which I never asked about.

So about a week later I asked them, “What’s going on?”

Jensen turned and said, “Nothing is going on?”

Jared said, “Why? What? Have you, noticed something?”

I said, “First thing I notice is that you two are inseparable, second thing is Jensen crying over the Impala like it physically hurt to see more than one and third thing is that you two call each other Dean and Sammy. So fess up what’s going on?”

Jared said, “It’s Sam not Sammy.”

I looked them and said, “Fuck why didn’t I think of this before your Dean and Sam Winchester the actual fucking Winchesters.”

Dean growl low in his throat and said, “Yes but keep it down. We don’t want certain people to know we are here.”

So I threw one question after the other at them. “So where’s Jensen and Jared? How did you get here? Fuck I can’t believe it Dean and Sam Winchester.”

Sam said, “We don’t know where Jensen and Jared are probably in our Universe or somewhere else safe I hope.”

Dean said, “Balthazar brought us here for own protection. He is hiding us away from another Angel who's a douchebag.”

I said, “So no one knows about you both?”

Sam said, “No, just you. You have to keep this to yourself.”

I said, “Ok, but you both keep acting like you don’t know how to act and someone’s going to notice?”

Dean said with a smirk, “Will we don’t know how to act. So what do you suggest Baby.”

My heart jumped at the Baby compliment as I looked at him and Sam serious rolled his eyes as I said, “I could help you both learn your lines and how to stand and act.”

“Why?” Sam said.

“So you will fit in better.”

Dean smiled and said, “Don’t want to be some douchebag actor on TV.”

I laughed and said, “So what’s your universe like Dean and Sam?”

Sam looked around himself and said, “Very different from here.”

I said, “ How?”

Dean said, “Well in our universe they are monsters, ghosts and douchebag Angels and Demons.”

“What do you mean monsters?”

“Like the things your parents tell you are not really but they are in our world,” Dean said.

Sam said, “Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, witches and lots more and we hunt them and kill them.”

“Fuck your not kidding are you!”

“No, we’re not,” Sam sighed.

There was a commotion and someone screamed as we all ran to where the scream was coming from. There was a dead body lying on the ground, apparently with no visible marks on it.

Sam turned me and asked, “has this happened before Y/N?”

“Yes just before you arrived there were two other bodies,” I said.

Dean looked at Sam and asked, “What you thinking Sammy?”

Sam looked at the bodies and said, “We have to check the other bodies Dean?”

“Why? What are we looking for?” Dean said.

“I’m not sure yet?”

They went back to Jensen trailer as they have to find away into the morgue.

I said, “I can help you get in there?”

They both looked at me as I said, “I got you covered, trust me. I will be back, just wait here.”

They waited for ten minutes when I came back dress a little more revealing and they both looked and told me to cover up. Even though Dean had a huge smirk on his face.

I put on a jacket and we left. I drove them to the morgue.

I said, “Ok I will distracted the guys while you to go look at the other bodies. Here are their names.”

Sam said, “Alright but you going to be alright.”

“Sure not my first rodeo Sam.”

Dean laughed as he looked at Sam’s bitchface.

I climbed out and adjusted everything and took the jacket off when I walked provocatively into the building.

Dean looked and said, “Fuck she knows how to work it.”

“Yeah, let’s hope she doesn’t get into trouble?” Sam said.

I walked to the counter and said in a very provocative voice, “Hi boys would you please be able to help me, I’m kinda lost.” Batting my eyes and licking my lips to add the sexiness of it all. Sam and Dean had entered quietly as they watched me getting the morgue attendants attention.

Dean whispered, “Yep definitely not her first rodeo. Boy look at her she really hot.”

Sam said, “Keep it in your pants Dean, we have a job to do.”

“Yeah ok, ok.”

They slipped passed when I gave them the signal. They walked quietly down the corridor and opened the door and entered. Dean stay look out.

Sam went to the freezers searching for the other two dead guys. He found them side by side as he looked at the bodies. They both had no visible marks on their bodies either, but Sam noticed something.

“Dean” he whispered.

“What?”

“Look at this?”

Dean walked over and looked and saw two dead bodies.

“Yeah, what Sammy?”

“Really look Dean. What do you see?”

Then it dawned on him. They both looked similar to him as did the third guy murdered.

“What the fuck Sammy. They look like me?”

“Yes that’s what I wanted to check and now I know what we are dealing with?”

“A fucking jealous ghost. That just freaking fucking fanastic,” Dean said.

They slipped out the door unnoticed when I moved to leave and thank the guys for the directions.

I walked out with both their numbers which I put in my purse for a later date. I smiled when I made it back to the car.

Dean was eyeing me up and down when Sam gave me my jacket. I put it on to Dean’s disappointment.

I said, “So did you find out anything?”

“Can I ask you one question? What do you think about ghosts?” Dean said.

“Why?”

“Sammy and I think it’s a vengeful spirit?” Dean replied.

“You’re kidding me but they are not real here?”

“Yep but they are from where we come from,” Sam said.

“Ok, if it is what do we need to do?”

Dean looked and said, “We need to find out who it is, you Baby are not doing anything.”

“Why? I helped with the morgue.”

Sam said, “She’s right she might know who it is?”

“What the ghost?” I replied.

“Yes the ghost,” Dean deadpanned.

“Tell what you know so far?” I asked.

Sam said, “All the victims had no visible marks, they all had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.”

I said, “But that sounds like…. " as I looked at Dean.

Dean growl and said, “Looks like she was in love with Jensen. Do you know if he returned her love?”

“Oh, no he would never he loves his wife to much. You should see them together they are beautiful and you can see how much he loves her and his children. I wish I had a love like that.”

Sam said, “Ok, so Jensen never cheated or reciprocated her love right. So how did she died?”

“I can’t answer that she was fired a few weeks after I arrived. She went after Jensen and tried to seduce him. He wouldn’t have nothing to do with her and she got aggressive they had to physically remove her from the studio. Jensen was alright a bit shaken but he was fine. They had to put a restraining order on her as she kept coming back. Clif Jensen’s bodyguard had security around Jensen for weeks then. Until she had stopped coming. So they called security off him and he was fine. Until you both turned up that is.”

“Do you know her name?” Sam asked.

“It was……hang on, she used a strange name?”

“What do you mean strange?” Dean said.

“It just wasn’t a normal name it sounded weird like Asteroid no not that Astrid, Astrid Scarletwood. Yep I think that was it?”

Sam said, “Do you have a computer?”

“Sure come on I take you to my place.”

We all pulled up outside my apartment building as they looked at it with some surprise.

Sam said, “So which one’s yours Y/N?”

“Follow me and I will show you?”

We walked up the stairs and climbed three floors when Dean said, “Jesus how many more?”

I said, “We are here?”

I opened the door and they looked around and I asked “Would you both like a beer?”

Dean said, “Sure love one.”

“Sam” as I batted my eyes at him.

He laughed and said, “Ok, fine I will have one too.”

“Make yourselves at home and I will go grab my laptop.”

Dean and Sam sat on the lounge as they sipped their beers. I had decided to get changed and when I walked out they both were slumped onto the lounge. Still conscious but not able to move.

Dean said, “Why Y/N?”

“I love Jensen and if I can’t have him I will have you instead Dean.”

Sam said, “What are you a witch?”

“Sam I am from a very long line of witches. I tried to give Jensen a love potion but it only made him more in love with his wife. I wanted him but then you turned up.”

Dean tried to move his hands as did Sam but both were unable to move.

I bent down to Dean and stroked his face and kissed his lips as he try to turn his head.

“I wouldn’t if I was you Dean, I could always kill Sam.”

“Oh, you are going to die you psycho witch. I hate witches. “ Dean growled out.

I looked at Sam and he screamed in pain as my fingers curled into a fist as I squeezed his heart in his chest as Dean shouted “alright just leave Sam alone.”

“Well looks like he really cares for you Sam.”

“I’m going to put a bullet between your eyes” Sam spat out as I looked at him again and he screamed in pain as my fingers curled slightly crushing his heart in his chest.

Dean shouted “Stop please Y/N stop, I will do anything just stop hurting Sam.”

“Now that’s better shall we remove Sam while we have some fun Dean.”

“No, let Sammy stay just tie him up and gag him.”

“Dude no, she’s a fucking witch.” Sam said.

Dean winked at Sam when I turned to look at him. I squeezed his heart again as he cried out in pain.

I had some rope and tied Sam even though the paralyses potion won’t be wearing off for awhile and I gagged him.

I got the love potion and I told Dean to drink. He drank some and I said, “Look at me Dean,”

His eyes were unfocused due to the potion when they cleared and looked me in the eyes he smiled.

He said, “Wow, Baby you look hot.”

I blushed and said, “Who do you love Dean?”

Sam was yelling into the gag when I silent his voice.

“You Baby only you.”

I bent in front of Dean and he kissed me it was soft and tender. He deepen the kiss as his hands started to move as the potion started to wear off. I was lost in the kiss I didn’t notice. As he reached carefully behind his back for his gun. He knew his gun wouldn’t kill me but it will slow me down a bit.

I was still kissing him when I pulled back and said, “That was nice Dean shall we.” As I used my powers to let him move his legs. He looked at me adoringly and I smiled. As he got closer to the bedroom he pulled his gun and shot me twice in the chest.

I lashed out and flung his body across the room. As he landed with a heavy thud. It winded him as he recovery quickly as he empty his gun into my body.

I hadn’t realise that when I gave them the paralyses potion that it was only enough for one so Dean was able to move his hands. I had split the potion between them. I haven’t even thought about Sam as he was tied up.

I was focus totally on Dean I didn’t see Sam move as the potion had worn off as he got his hands free and moved quietly towards the windows where there was string tied around the curtains. He pulled it free and he quietly walked up behind me as Dean grabbed me and braced my arms with his so I couldn’t move and he turned me towards Sam. I screamed as I tried to get free but they both had hold of me. Sam grabbed both my wrist as he tied the string around my hands and started saying the binding spell:

I take your hands in mine

And with this string I will entwine

Your powers

I’ll forever bind

I screamed and inhumane scream it shattered the windows as Sam was saying the last bit of the spell.

From now until the end of time.

I dropped to the ground as the wounds from the bullets were killing me now I was no longer a witch and I looked at Dean. As Dean held me in his arms as I was dying.,

I said, “How come it didn’t work?” As I coughed up some blood and my body spasmed in pain.

He said, “I didn’t love you, I already love another.”

I grasped for air as I looked at Dean one more time as I took my last breath.

Sam said, “You love another Dean?”

Dean said, “Shut up, Bitch.”

“Jerk” came the reply.

At that moment Balthazar popped in and saw the body and said, “I see you couldn’t stay away from hunting.”

Dean said as he looks up to see Balthazar standing there “Son-of-a-bitch……..when are we going home?”

“When Cassie shows up he shouldn’t be too long darlings.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said.

Cas popped in and saw the body and looks at Dean.

“Witch,” Dean deadpans.

Cas made the body disappear and then he turns to Balthazar and said, “Goodbye brother.”

“Bye Cassie.”

Then Cas pops them back to the bunker.

Sam said, “Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us as a diversion?”

Cas said, “It was Balthazar’s plan. I would have done the same thing.”

Dean said, “That’s not comforting, Cas.”

Cas said, “I’m sorry about all this. I’ll explain when I can.” He pops out and leaves the Winchesters alone.

“Friggin’ angels,” Dean answers.

As they both head to bed and get much needed sleep. As Dean dreams of the only person he loves….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos it very much appreciated.


End file.
